Adiós
by Daffy666
Summary: A veces, las personas que te llevan a lo mas alto del cielo, son las misma que te dejan caer. Por que no importa como, siempre se enamoraran de tus alas, pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que se enamoro de tus alas es la misma que te las corta? Entren bajo su propio riesgo. Portugal x Vaticano


Los personajes no me pertenecen, como saben son de su creador Himaruya-sama, excepto Angelo y Alessandro esos si son míos n.n Pablo y Chema les pertenecen a sus respectivas usser.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía pero lo escribí en un momento de depresión.

Angelo/Vaticano, José/México, Pablo/Antioquía (olvide si este es su nombre de región perdón) Paulo/Portugal.

Bueno sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

Era un día más, y el se encontraba ahí frente a aquel lugar que tanto dolor le traía ¿Qué hacía ahí de nuevo?¿Acaso no había prometido no regresar? ¿Acaso era masoquista? Si, esa tenia que ser la respuesta a donde se encontraba en ese sitio de nuevo. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que su amor se había ido ¿por que? Pues nada mas y nada menos que por culpa de sus queridos sobrinos.

Había sido estúpido esperando que Jose Maria cambiara estando con su amado, y mas aun esperando que Pablo lo cuidará desde lejos como el lo hacia ¿Quien diría que 2 chicos que decían amar tanto a su ángel fueran los mismos que ocasionaron el fin de su vida?

Se puso de rodillas frente a la lapida y lloró -Sabes... Te extraño mucho- dijo colocando unas rosas blancas, que sabia eran las rosas eran las favoritas del italiano -Desde el momento en que terminamos nuestra relación, desde el momento en que decidiste regresar a América- acaricio con cuidado y una dulzura infinita la lápida -Angelo... Si no te hubieras ido... Ese bebe que tuviste pudo haber sido nuestro, pudiste haber sido feliz y yo contigo... -dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara entrecortada debido al llanto.

Luego de varias horas de estar ahí hablando, como si realmente esperará que Angelo apareciera y le respondiera a sus comentarios, escuchó unos pequeños pasitos que venían corriendo y se levantó viendo como un pequeño niño corría hasta donde el estaba.

Se talló los ojos y dudo un segundo ¿Angelo? No, eso era imposible, además El Niño aparentaba unos 6 años, no más... Pero entonces ¿Quien era?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto El Niño con una voz tierna y suave, mirando al adulto con cierta curiosidad, curiosidad que el juraba haber visto en otro lado.

-Yo... Sólo vine a visitar a alguien importante- dijo mientras observaba al niño, sin duda era la copia de Angelo y seguramente era su hijo y de... Chema.

Tan pronto pensó eso miro a su alrededor buscando al chico, más sin embargo no lo vio cerca.

-ah... Ya veo... Yo también vine a ver a alguien a quien quiero mucho mucho- contesto el niño, volteando a ver la tumba de done sabía estaba su madre y miro el ramo de rosas blancas -¿las puso usted?- pregunto curioso dejando las suyas -A mami le gustan más las rosas rojas- le dijo con una sonrisa que sin duda había sacado de José porque se parecía demasiado a la de España.

-Si, fui yo...- tranquilo poniéndose a la altura del niño -lo recordare para la próxima vez que venga- le dijo tomando sus manitas y dándoles un besito, pensando en que el pudo haber sido su hijo... Si tan solo no hubiera dejado ir a Angelo.

-Claro!- dijo con una sonrisa el nene pero algo llamo su atención y luego miro de nuevo al hombre directo a los ojos - Disculpé ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- bajando la mirada tal y como lo hacia Angelo cuando le daba pena algo.

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras pequeño pero antes que nada... ¿Me dirías tu nombre?- sonriéndole un poco.

-Me llamo Alessandro Rodríguez Vargas, pero mami me decía Ale y papá también me llama así- expresando contento el diminutivo con el que se refería su mamá -Señor... ¿Usted es un ángel?- con un brillito en los ojos.

-¿yo? ¿Un ángel?- sin entender -No Alessandro, yo no soy un angel- dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Si lo es!- dijo convencido el pequeño -Mamá me dijo que solo los ángeles se hacían daño, por que no les gusta la vida en la tierra- dijo mirando los brazos del mayor- dijo que el mundo los esta destruyendo y que por eso tratan de regresar al cielo. Mami me dijo que ellos son sensibles al dolor de los demás y de sí mismos- mirando abajo como si lo que dijo hubiera estado mal, pero... Lo dijo su mamá asi que estaba bien ¿no?

El hombre se quedo sorprendido, no esperaba que un niño a esa edad fuera a decir eso, mucho menos que se fuera a dar cuenta de las heridas en sus brazos -Tu mamá era muy sabio Ale- dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, aunque el también es un ángel, solo que el ya regreso al cielo- con un poco de tristeza porque extrañaba mucho a su mamá.

-Seguramente desde el cielo te esta cuidando Ale- dijo mientras veía al niño asentir y le daba un besito en la frente, más al instante sintió como 2 personas se acercaban. Se separó del niño y busco notando que eran 2 jóvenes... Y no cualquiera si no sus "queridos" sobrinos.

-Tío/Portugal- dijeron José y Pablo casi al mismo tiempo mirando como el mayor estaba con el mas pequeño.

-Ustedes no tiene derecho a estar aquí, el único que lo tiene es Alessandro asi que por favor váyanse- dijo bastante serio, como en sus épocas de conquistador junto a España.

-Eso no es cierto! Nosotros...- sin embargo Pablo no término cuando vio al pequeño acercarse y jalarles de la mano.

-Vamos...- dijo el nene, más sin embargo se detuvo y volvió a donde estaba el otro adulto -Muchas Gracias por venir a ver a mamá señor...- dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-Llámame Paulo, Y yo era muy buen amigo de tu mamá si alguna vez te siente mal con ellos puedes llamarme ¿ok?- dijo acariciando su cabecita.

-Aja...- no entendía muy bien pero el señor le había caído bien, además le había traído flores a su mami.

-Momento! El es mi hijo de sangre no te lo puedes llevar- dijo serio José.

-Puedo, porque el tendría a su madre de no ser por 2 personas que no supieron controlarse, que no supieron cuidarlo y que terminaron por arrancarle las alas a un ángel- dijo serio a ambos chicos -no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí ni a reclamar- contesto mientras veía como el nene les decía que quería irse, porque se sentía triste en ese sitio a lo que los 2 jóvenes hicieron caso.

El por su lado, regreso frente a la lápida y dejo una cajita que contenía un anillo muy bonito con una piedra de igual color que los ojos de aquel ángel que ya había regresado al cielo -Perdón... Por favor Angelo espérame, aún no tengo el valor de alcanzarte- dijo sujetando sus brazos y sintiendo como el viento soplaba suavemente contra su rostro -te amo Angelo... Y te extraño- dijo a la nada, para después dar media vuelta e irse por el mismo camino que antes recorrieron José y Pablo.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Angie- como promesa mientras regresaba a su vida normal.

Fin

Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, dejen su opinión solo por favor recuerden el respeto . ¡Gracias!


End file.
